The Wind
by Summerluvspocky
Summary: I went to sleep. And I woke up *GASP* What?why are my hands..." Giotto, this is your sorellina, Aira Vongola" Did she just said Vongola? And Giotto?
1. Chapter 1

"Good Night Mum."  
"Mm."  
I sighed. If only she could turn around and say good night properly...  
I know it's selfish of me, wanting my mum to pay more attention to me...

A small yawn escaped my lips as I took in my mum's back that was hunched over her work, stacks of paper hover dangerously on the side of her table.

But it wouldn't hurt to take a rest now and then. Right?

I stared at her back, willing her to put down her pen and turn around to smile at me.

To return to how she was in the past.

Where she smiled more. Laughed more. Where her eyes were dancing with happiness. But all that greeted me was her tired form and the sound of the pen scribbling on the paper.

I laughed bitterly. What was I thinking? We could never go back to the past.

Shuffling slowly, I opened the door to my bedroom and walked towards my bed, kicking the clothes that was scattered on the floor.

I flop down on my bed and stared at the ceiling groggily. Heaving out another sigh, I ran through my thoughts on the activities that I'll have to do tomorrow while trying to wrestle out a solution to get it off my 'To do list', ticking it off my fingers.

I run my tongue across my chapped lips as my eyelids gets heavier. My breathing began slowing down, to a soft, rhythmic beat.

"Yoshi,I'll do my best tomorrow..."

Little did I know this will be my last time waking up. In this world, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 FAVS, 6 FOLLOWS AND 1 ONE REVIEW. MI DIO. I'M SO AWESO*COUGHCOUGH***

**As I was saying, thanks for the favs& follow:D **

**To Chichay-san: YO! I'm so glad that you've like it:D I'M AWE*COUGHCOUGH* Sorry, my alter-ego always trying to pop out. **

**ONWARDS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

My eyes. It wouldn't open.

I can't see. I can't breath and something was tugging my head, trying to pull me out of something.

Before I knew it, I felt clammy and wet, lights blinding my eyes even with my eyes close. But I still couldn't breathe. As if hearing my thoughts, I felt something slapping my ass, prompting a wail out of my mouth.

"I'm so glad!"

"Congratulations!"

Voices surround me as I try to open my eyes to see what was going on. But my eyelids were simply too heavy to lift it up. Even voicing my unhappiness from being wiped so roughly came out as a grunt.

My body felt heavier and heavier and I could feel my mind was hazy with exhaustion. All I could feel was my body being gently rocked and a melodious voice humming.

* * *

When I woke up, groggy and all, a sky blue ceiling came into my vision. Wait. Sky blue. Isn't my room painted white. Since when was the color changed?!

Huffing, I tried to sit up, but I couldn't find the strength to do so. I can't even move!

Pissed, I did the next thing I've always done. Run my hand through my hair. So I raised my arms up, and…

WAIT. SINCE WHEN DID MY ARM AND AND SHRINK IN SIZE?!

Panicking, I flail my tiny hands around in the air, which invoke even more fear in my heart, which make me panic even more… well you get it.

Since I'm not able to run my hand through my hair, then I shall scream. Yes. That's the wonderful idea my awesome brain has come up with. What do you expect? I mean, I've read loads of fanfics like 'The truth of the sky' and other reborn fanfics. Well, the situation was more logical than what I'm experiencing right now! I mean, they died. Since they died, their souls would leave their bodies, blah, blah and so reborn into another world.

Yes. I believe in alternate universes. I specialized in astrophysics after all. So as I was saying… WAIT. DOES THIS MEAN THAT I'M DEAD?! I DIED IN MY SLEEP?! Ooh...That's better than I thought.I feel like I'm documenting my life or something...

Anyway! I did the next logical thing. I screamed, which kind of came out like a wail. A baby kind of wail. Which probably means that I'm a baby.

Hah. I'm such a genius. Which means that I'm currently reborn into somewhere… Though I wonder where?

So while those thoughts continue to run in my tiny brain, I continued wailing, trying to get attention so that I could see my family or whoever is taking me. Who knows, I might even be reborn into my favorite KHR world just like those fanfics! AWESOME. And no. I'm not bipolar.

I merely change my opinion according to facts, which means that I'm just that flexible. Come on, you have to admit, the whole process is so weird and scary but I could still fantasize myself being reborn into an anime/manga world. People should clap for me!

"Oh dear, sweetheart, what's wrong?" A lady came bustling in with a little boy trailing behind her, his face filled with wonder.

I blinked, and blinked again. Woah. Is this… my mother?

The lady had buttery blond mid-long hair and big, watery blueish gray eyes framed with long lashes. In the middle of her heart-shaped face, her nose was sharp. Completed with pale pink full lips, her looks could easily gain the attention of any man. Coupled with her petite frame and fully developed curves, my dad is one lucky man.

"Aww, what's wrong sweety?" She cooed while gently wrapping her hands around me and picked me up.

So… that confirms my suspicion. I am a freaking baby. God, I didn't want to face the facts that fast…

"Come closer darling, come and see your sorellina." She smile gently at the little boy who were edging closer slowly. Wait. Till now, the only words I understood were sorellina, sweety and darling. And I recognize those words to be in Italian. Does that mean that I'm an Italian? Doesn't this mean that there is a higher chance of me being reborn into KHR world? Wait. Isn't the 10th generation in Japan? Which means I'm not going to be any special flame holder or the 8th guardian for Tsuna? AW MAN…

"Giotto darling," DID SHE JUST SAY GIOTTO?

" This is your sorellina, Aira Vongla," VONGOLA? " You must protect your sister as a big brother, okay?" The little boy with blond, gravity defying hair nodded gravely, a spark of protectiveness flashed in his amber eyes.

Oh, so this is Giotto Vongola. He is my brother. Which means that I'm reborn in the KHR world, in the first generation age.

Ooh… I could imagine the reactions of fangirls.

"I'll protect Aira, mama, I promise." MI DIO, HE IS SO DAMN CUTE. I WANNA HUG HIM.

And so I stretch my arms out towards my darling brother and gurgled. The lady, I mean, Mama giggled and pat Giotto's head (he was in shock and tried to edge away), telling him that it's alright for him to hold me. Gently, she made Giotto sit down and placed me into his hold.

He stiffen slightly and tried to rock me. As much as I love this fluffball, it doesn't remove the fact that his hold was uncomfortable and he wasn't supporting my neck properly! As much as I'm a genius, my vocal cords weren't helping.

DEVELOPING VOCAL CORDS SUCK SO BAD.

Squirming, I tried to adjust my position, but end up failing badly. Seeing this, mama giggle (this ain't funny woman. You've no idea how uncomfortable it felt), she readjusted Giotto's arm position until it was comfortable enough for me to stay still. Finally settling down in my brother's warm hold, I could feel another wave of sleep hitting me. Yawning, I pulled my arms near me and crossed it over my chest.

Looks like it wasn't so bad, being reborn in another world, into another family. Maybe I'll be able to get the family warmth I desire so badly in my previous life. Where my family was broken and there was no way to mend it.

Maybe starting life all over again wasn't so bad after all. With such a hot mom and a handsome brother, (I guess my dad would be pretty hot, seeing his son had inherited his amber eyes and oval face shape... Well, he wasn't that identical to mama…) I would be pretty hot too. Which means there will tons of boys, MI DIO. WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO THEN!

Chuckling (well, it sounded like a happy gurgle…), I slowly fell asleep with Mama smiles and Giotto rocking me.

As they say, when life gives you lemons, you'll make lemonades. And therefore, I shall make the best use of my current situation and focus on living fully in this life. As Aira Vongola.

I know I sound unfeeling and all, but I can't help but feel happy, throwing away my past life and start over again.

This time, with a family.


	3. Chapter 3

Heh. I was totally spot on.

"Say Pa, Pa, Aira darling."

"No! It should be mama!"

A man stood in front of my crib, cooing with Mama pouting and Giotto beaming brightly through the vertical wood poles that act as a barrier that surrounds me with his two tiny hands wrapping around it.

Not that my hands are any bigger.

Oh well.

More importantly, I need to describe the man that stands in front of me now, trying to vie with my Mama on my first word.

He had a lean build, his black vest defining his figure even further. His midnight blue colored hair was slicked back, several strands of hair falling down and covering the side of his face and ending at his high cheeks. On his oval face, two pairs of amber eyes burn warmly as his gaze continues to flicker between the three of us.

Basically, what I'm saying is… I'm so going to be a hottie when I grow up. But I can't decide! Those pairs of warm amber eyes! Mama's beautiful cold blueish gray!

I can't decide which one to take after!

A loud, happy gurgle (A/N: She was totally cackling madly) escaped my lips catching both my parents attention, making them turn and beam at me. Oh, and of course, trying to persuade me to speak my first word.

"Pa, Aira, PA PA" Papa mouth those words slowly, exagerating his mouth shape in an attempt to teach me.

"NO! IT'S MAMA, MAMA!" Mama gave a sweet smile and pushed Papa aside using her elbows, her face only a few inches away from me. I couldn't help but shudder when I see their eyes.

Oops. Seems like I got myself into trouble. Seriously, those two are scary.

I mean, would you have a strange, madness-like glint in your eyes when teaching your baby their first word?!

Plus, I'm only like what? Three days old? What are they exactly trying to pull here?

Ignoring their attempts, I turned to my side and focus my gaze on Giotto who was poking my tiny hands all the time those two lunatics are arguing. Giggling, I wrap my fingers over his index finger and turned to face him. Then I froze at the beaming smile my precious brother was directing at me.

I tried to stretch my lips the way it has spread over his face. Wait. I think I sprain my cheeks.

GOD I think I look like a mad baby now. With the smile still frozen on my face, I choked on my saliver while trying my best to avert my eyes away from his grin.

Too bright. Wayyyy to bright. Someone pass me a pair of sunglasses please.

Squirming, I placed a chubby fist over my eyes and tried to turn to the other side. There was silence hanging in the air for several minutes before a bubble of giggles erupted from the sides, making me flinched in surprise.

I blinked, and blinked my eyes before turning around, faced with three beaming smiles. I squint my eyes and slapped my palms over my eyes, the grin still stuck on my face.

Yup. I definitely sprained my face muscles.

* * *

Looks like being born in the era of the first generation wasn't so bad after all. Even with the lack of digital gadgets, I still manage get myself entertain.

By sitting on the back of the storm of course.

"GIOTTOOOO"

"Ahaha, it can't be help that my little sister has taken a liking to you," Gitto grinned sheepishly.

"TAKEN A LIKING TO SITTING ON MY BACK YOU MEAN."

"GO! GO GAS!"

"MY NAME IS GASPARE! NOT GAS!"

I continue to giggle while clinging to the back of my brother best friend tightly. Who knew that they were childhood friends?

Wait. I think it was showned the Manga that they were Childhood friends and created the the Vongola togetheir.

S.T.U.P.I.D AIRA! How could you forget!

"Aira?" I snapped out of my thougths ane blinked my eyes, tilting my head slightly in process.

"Yes Giotto?"

"NOOOO AIRA NOOOO, it's Fratellone!" Giotto cried with tears streaming down his fall like a waterfall.

" That's my first word Nii" I whined with a pout while Giotto gave a proud beaming smile at me.

"Yes my precious Aira! You should have seen Papa and Mama faces!"

I shuddered. Yeah, their jealousy faces were something to behold.

Hell, they look ready to kill the next thing they lay their hands on. I had to wriggle away to escape from their grabby hands and whining. And all the pool of tears with Giotto grinning in victory.

This family mad. MAD I TELL YOU.

The only reason why I said that as my first word was because Giotto was poking me like the 100th time in an hour to make me do I have no idea what it was from all his hand movement and stuff.

I'M LIKE, DUDE. YOU DON'T DO THAT. YOU ASK PEOPLE. YOU ASK. YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND PHRASE THE WORD PLEASE AND THEN SAY YOUR REQUEST.

And now you know the reason why I hate kids.

…

Fine. I'm a kid. So? It's only my appearance, I'm a mature 26 year old adult in mind. A.D.U.L.T.

And no one can get me to like kids for whatever reason. Nope. Nada. NO CHANCE.

"OI, get off my back!" I snap my eyes back into focus and pout. Grinning, I tightened my hold on Gaspare neck and SQUEEZED.

"S-STOP! YOU'RE CHOCK-ACK." I felt his back tremble before feeling myself falling down with him.

"Ah, my Aira is so smart. You could defeat a 10 year old boy at age of 5. I can rest my heart easy now…Though I'm against all guys that goes near you!"

Le sigh.

* * *

Now that I'm five, I can walk.

Walking= Exploring

I FINALLY GOT MY HAND ON A MIRROR. YEsh…

Oh. This is kind of disappointing.

My eyes… AWW I WANTED AMBER EYES. AMBER, THOSE WARM AMBER EYES!

But noooo, My eyes were just plain blue! Plain stormy blue! Wait! What is that I see?

Even though my eyes were stormy blue it had gold rings circling around it, and they could flicker strangely with gold flakes scattered around.

This is interesting…looks like my eyes were a combination of Mama and Papa and my hair took on the colour of midnight blue. Looks like I take that after Papa.

My face shape is…between oval and heart? Oh well, even though it wasn't the result I was expecting, I'm still going to be a hot when I grow up, hehehe.

Now the only thing I need to pray for is to escape the short genes Giotto seems to have inherited.

Heh. I'm soo going to be taller than him when I grow up.

And I'm soo going to laugh at his height in revenge from trying to chase hotties away from me.

I don't even know how he achieved that feat! It's been only a few days since I've venture out of home with Mama and Giotto and no sooner than a day later, all those guy friends that I've made on the street was running away from me when I called out to them on the streets with my family.

I'm so going to take revenge. JUST WAIT AND SEE.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HEYYYYYYYYYY~

Weeeelllll.

This is awkard. Err, it's been two weeks since I've update...  
Ah well... Enjoy?XD

Thanks for the review:D

I'm so glad you guys like it:D

Gosh, I keep forgetting to include the thanks...

* * *

Remind me why I hate kids again.  
Here I was, standing alone, not bothering anyone. I, the epitome of innocent was just standing here on the side of the road, minding my own business.  
And some idiot kids just have to pelt me with stones.  
I was like, you do not throw a friggin rock at strangers. Why was I even being pelted by it anyway?  
What has the world come to?!  
Let's take a step back and analyze the process. I must be calm.  
Let see… I was having two slice of toast, three slices of bacon and a sunny side up egg.  
Then I screamed for coffee, which I was denied/ deprived of. Then I proc- wait.  
That wasn't even relevant… Dumb brain.  
Let's try that again.  
I went out shopping with Giotto and Mama, then a waft of a delicious scent of a beef pie came floating by and I was then seduced to the origin of the scent. Only to find myself lost. Then I proceed to get pelted by rocks due to stupid kids.  
Scowling, I snapped out of my thought and turn my gaze towards the kids who was howling in laughter.  
"You better shut the hell up before I'll set you on fire."  
They blinked their eyes in surprise before they continue to laugh. Pissed, I rummage the pocket in my yellow dress and pulled out… Viola! A lighter!  
Heh. In your face! Anime logic screws everything! Whoever says that I need a weapon. All I need is a ball of fire to punch in people's faces!  
Come to think of it, I was once called a pyromaniac in my previous life…  
Oh well.  
Grinning, I stalked towards the idiots who has stopped laughing and looked at me with fear radiating off their orbs.  
Desperate, they scrambled to find more rocks. Only now they have none.  
Hoho~ Let the fun begin.

"Ni~!" I ran towards the direction that I saw a mop of fluffy blonde hair, sticking in all sorts of direction. Only to bump into a grumpy cat.  
" AIRA VONGOLA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"  
Che, what a spoilsport.  
"My poor Aira, you must have been afraid when you were lost!." Giotto quickly enveloped me into a warm hug.  
Heh, suck it up fangirls.  
"Where did you get all those wounds from?" Gaspare narrowed his dark wine orbs at the scratches and bruises that were scattered across my body.  
Fidgeting, I shrugged my shoulder and changed the topic.  
"Now that I observed in close parameters, I've come to a conclusion that your hair, is pink. Congratulations, you can now proudly announce to the world that you can certain of your hair colour!"  
Shaking with laughter, Giotto quickly slapped a hand over his mouth while the pinky face became a dark shade of red.  
" That's the girl! She was the one that threatened us!"  
Uh oh. Ain't life just swell.  
Whipping my head around (I think I twisted it.) I found myself staring at the same kids that was throwing stones at me earlier. Only that their pants was slightly wet.  
Looks like they pee on themselves in fear. Buahahaha. Bow down and fear me! I'm a pyromaniac!  
Giotto turned around to see the commotion while Gaspare moved in front of us both, snarling.  
CoughJustLikeADogCoughCough. You heard and see nothing.  
Anyway, back to the present.  
A boy around the age of Giotto and Gaspare stood in front of the kids, his dark honey colored observing me while I stared at his mop of dark brown hair apathetically. He looks familiar, though… Now where have I seen him before…?  
After several minutes of observation, the boy seems to furrow his brow in confusion before exclaiming in surprise.  
"She's a girl!"  
No shit man. I'm a guy with long hair wearing a dress. No shit.  
"Knuckle! She threatened us!"  
Oh, they did not just say that. Blinking my eyes, I gasped in mock horror.  
" Puh-lease, you guys were the one throwing stones at me!" I protest angrily, Giotto glaring angrily at my side while Gaspare stalked towards them menacingly.  
"YOU BOYS ATTACKED HER." Gaspare said softly as he approached them. Just like the calm before a raging storm.  
That's not good. He won't hurt them… right?  
I mean, he isn't exactly fond of me either. We are always either quarrelling or ignoring each other.  
So he won't feel angry or sad if I was hurt or anything. Right?  
"G. Don't." Giotto placed a hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping Gaspare.  
"BUT GIOTTO!" Gaspare growled while Giotto shook his head and motioned the pink head to look at me.  
Seeing his eyes widened slightly, I guess I must have looked like crap.  
"Breath Aira." I jerked my head up and blinked owlishly before feeling a rush of oxygen, my shoulder slacking.  
Did I just stop breathing?  
I turn my gaze towards Gaspare who was bitting his lower lip, his hands shoved into his pocket. Slowly he inched closer and placed his right hand on my head, gently ruffling my hair.  
"Stupid girl, don't go around getting hurt." Gaspare gave a sigh while Giotto smile.  
No way. No way. No way.  
Gaspare gave a shit about me?  
If 'what the hell' existed in a pictorial dictionary, you would see a screenshot of Aira face.  
But those hands behind her back was clasped tightly, shaking. A warm bloomed in her chest and she could feel happiness bubbling inside her.  
At that moment, she couldn't describe her feelings in words.  
And it shattered.  
"YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME TO THE MAXIMUM!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Errr I hope you guys won't mind the chapter being longer than usual...ehhh...  
I've no idea why it progress in this direction though...hahahahah...  
...

To everyone who has leaved a review, Thank you very much:D

Just wanted to troll here, so...

To Guest reviewer: dfjaklfksd

To angelcorus: Based on google translate, I could only vaguely understand your meaning:D I'm glad that you think that Aira is cute with G (is that what you meant?XD) and thanks for reviewing:D

To Tsulover27 : I'm really glad that you've liked the story and took the time to review:D Thanks~

To natachoco : I'm glad you've liked the plot:D Hmm I think there is another fanfic named: **Raise the Sky High **that includes Giotto having OC as an older sister:) I think you might want to check it out too :D

To Chichay: My first reviewer:D Thanks for reviewing and I hoped you've enjoyed the story up till this point:D Also just wanted to tell you that there is another fanfic named: **Raise the Sky High **that includes Giotto having OC as an older sister:) You might like it too:D

Now onwards to the story~

* * *

I was beginning to feel a little panicked.  
It wasn't _my-life-is-in-danger_ sort of panic. It was more of an _I'm-not-sure-if-I-should-be-worried_ panic that was inching up in the back of my mind.  
I mean, who wouldn't be with someone following you and your family around even though we have just met.  
Also, a negative 1000 points to the stalker who keeps shouting.  
Damn. I really want to shut him up before my eardrums burst.

"EXTREME!"  
"OH GOD, SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
"DON'T USE THE GOD NAME IN VAIN, G!"  
Was knuckle that religious even when he was young?  
"WHY DID YOU SHORTEN MY NAME YOU IDIOT!"  
"BECAUSE IT'S TOO TROUBLESOME TO CALL YOU BY YOUR FULL NAME TO THE EXTREME!"  
Ugh. Do they have to shout at each other even though they are just right in front of each other?  
"Is… is everything okay?" Giotto asked, keeping his voice at a comical whisper as he glanced frantically between the two while we sat at the side, enjoying the show (A/N: She's the only one actually).  
I rolled my eyes.  
In the end, it ended with a shouting match which no one was even sure of the topic.  
Le sigh.

-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-

Okay.  
So Sepira was friends with our parents? That's how Giotto met her?  
Why is she coming towards me? I couldn't help but chew on my bottom lip when I saw her gaze that seems to stare through my very soul.  
"Hello little one. My name is Sepira. What's yours?" I deadpanned when she smiled brightly at me.  
Really? She doesn't know my name? Didn't Mama tell her?  
"Aira madam."  
I took a step back when she squealed loudly and hugged me tightly.  
Where's the rest to create chaos when you need them?!  
Uh-oh, I think my windpipe is being crushed.  
Ugh.

"I-I can't br-ea-"  
The last thing I saw was the stunned look of the crazy women that has caused me to faint.  
Aira Vongola. Reason of Death: Lack of oxygen due to a hug.  
NO WAY THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN.

-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-

"I'm so sorry dear. You're just too cute~" Now I know why the rest fled upon sighting this crazy woman.  
I scrambled backwards when she moved closer. "Er… let's maintain that distance and talk"  
She smiled sheepishly before sitting in the chair beside my bed.

Did she carry me here? Where's Ma- Okay. I guess she fled too.  
" Janelle Reiss, right?" I snapped my head up, shocked.  
"H-How…" She pat my head gently before sighing and removing her mushroom-shaped hat.

" Kawahira and I thought it over before bringing you over."  
I could feel my senses slipping away from my fingers, numbing any emotions.  
"Why?" Those words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop it.

I could see the surprise flashed across her orbs before she smiled gently at me.  
"Well, we needed someone to guard the timeline of this era. Coupled with your wish to escape from your world was so strong, we decided to move you over."

My desire to escape from my world was so strong that it had reached them?  
"What about the money? I mean my desire for it is pretty high too?" I grinned before feeling my expression morphing into horror.

She chuckled and tears sprout out of the edge of her eyes, trailing down her cheeks while she tried to wipe it away.

Was my question funny? I'm serious, damn it!  
"Ah… I wasn't laughing at you. Just that I was kind of worrying over your reaction when I reveal the truth."

I froze.

And I laughed. Hehehehehe.  
That was funny.  
Ah, it got me good.  
Ahahaha.

How ironic. I used to accuse my family of being cold blooded. Of being unfeeling. And here I was, in all glory, forgetting about them and enjoying myself here. Even thinking of the flowery green bucks.

Heh. Who was I kidding? Even though I had promised to restart my life here, in the end, I still reacted the same.  
Yeah, sure, I was smiling and laughing with everyone here. But in reality, I was merely observing them, sometimes even distancing myself away with a reminder that they are not real.

In the end, I was still the same.

Even with everyone standing in front of me, in warm flesh and blood, I still think that they are fictional characters. They, even though are more than capable of feeling hurt, it was alright to hurt them.

They are fictional characters after all.  
Maybe one day I'll wake up and all this will be a dream. Just a beautiful dream where I spent days filled with wonderful memories with my favorite characters.

It will all be gone with a 'poof' and I'll wake up to the harsh reality of everyday.  
Ha-ha. What's this tightening of my chest? Maybe I even had asthma in this fictional world.

How pathetic can I get?

I jumped in fright when I felt a hand snaked around my wrist before gripping it lightly. Turning my head slowly, I saw Sepira face filled with sadness, her mouth moving.  
Was she trying to say something? What is she trying to tell me?  
Maybe… she will be removing me from this world?

Oh.

The number of breaths I took seems to become shorter and sharper when I registered that thought in my brain with cough scratching at my throat. I couldn't separate one word from another. It was impossible to comprehend what she wanted from me.  
Then, a harsh jerk and a stinging pain on my right cheek registered in my brain when I snapped out of my thoughts.  
"Shh.. It's alright. I'm not trying to remove you from this world if you like it so much."

She wasn't?

"I just wanted to check with you if it's alright with you to continue staying in this world…"  
I opened my eyes fleetingly to look into those blue ones before nodding my head. When did I close my eyes?  
She slowly inched forward and enveloped me into a tight hug while stroking my hair gently.  
"You think that you are cold blooded. But in actual fact, you are more human and your heart is more brittle than anyone else." I inhaled sharply, shaking my head furiously to deny what she had said.

I'm disgusting after all.

I don't deserve to receive all these love given to me by the rest.  
Because I'm pretty sure that I'll turn my back against them if anything were to happen.  
Between this world and the past, nothing had changed.  
I buried my head at the nape of her shoulder when her grip tightens, murmuring softly, "Your heart is so brittle, so much so that if you filled it with human love or betrayal, it'd break easily. Which is why, I think, you chose from the start to avoid it all, to love humanity. You understand? Not to accept, not to face it. To avoid it."  
I blinked my eyes in surprise. That was what she thought of me?

Really?

Because when I look in the mirror sometimes, all I see is a monster of self-absorption.  
Where I fear that one day, I'll receive the fateful news that my mother in either world is dead and I feel nothing.

So how can she not see a monster in me? Why is she portraying me as a kid who is just scared?

Slowly, I shook off her grip that was getting looser before retreating into a corner. Those sad blue orbs still imprinted in my mind.  
I drew my knees up and put my head between them, trying to shake the subtle sense of anxiety coursing through me. It was making my stomach churn uncomfortably. "God, I feel like shit."

I could hear her chuckling weakly after my display of emotions.

Peering up tiredly, several tears rolling down my cheeks without my , I could feel my cheeks burning up at the scene I've made just now. How embarrassing and pathetic…  
She picked up her hat and placed it on her head firmly before turning towards me and bending down to my level, her hands placed on her thighs.

"I'll always be by your side when you need me. Be it to have someone to speak to or anything, just call my name okay?" I nodded.

"Besides, we still need you to become the the wind guardian who helps the sky move everything into the storm to rage even further and the rain to strike down like bullets. Clear the skies for the sun to shine through and even the thickest mist.

You will be the wind guardian who can move even the heaviest of clouds with a gentle breeze"

I gawked unattractively.

"Be a good girl now take a nap. I'll tell your family that we are back from the café, OK?"

Café?

What café?

"W-Wait! What-" Where did she go?  
I heaved a sigh and leaned back, a lone white note on the table beside my bed caught my attention.  
Taking in a shaky breath, I picked up the note and read.

_Because life moves on._  
_And therefore_  
_As a weak human who cannot defy time_  
_We have to move on too_  
_Don't we?_

I guess so, Sepira.  
I guess.


End file.
